Wild Card: Nebenwetten
}} 'Wild Card: Nebenwetten '''ist eine Hauptquest in ''Fallout: New Vegas, vergeben von Ja-Sager. Detaillierter Lösungsweg Die Fraktionen, die man näher kennen lernen soll: * Die Rumser auf der Nellis Air Force Base * Die Stählerne Bruderschaft im Hidden Valley * Die Großkhane in Red Rock Canyon * Die Omertas im Gomorrah * Die Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft im Ultra-Luxe Jede der Fraktionen hat eine eigene Quest die es zu lösen gilt, daher kann man die Fraktionen in beliebiger Reihenfolge aufsuchen. Sobald man die jeweilige Quest gelöst hat, kann man dem Ja-Sager davon berichten. Alternativ kann man ihm auch sagen, dass man die Fraktion ignorieren möchte, was dazu führt, dass man sich nicht weiter mit ihnen befassen muss. Selbst wenn man dem Ja-Sager gesagt hat, dass er eine Fraktion ignorieren soll kann man wieder zu ihm zurück kehren, sobald man die Fraktions-Quest gelöst hat und so die Diagolgs Optionen noch einmal ändern. Eigentlich ist diese Quest nur dazu da den Spieler zu den eigentlichen Nebenquests zu führen. Diese sorgen während des Lösungsweges dann für die entsprechenden Belohnungen und Ruf bei den Fraktionen. Stählerne Bruderschaft Hidden Valley ist ein umzäuntes Areal, in dem des Nachts ein schwerer Sandsturm wütet. Einige Untergrundbunker sind hier verstreut von denen nur einer Tiefer unter die Erde führt. Dieser befindet sich am nordwestclichen Ende des Valleys und ist leicht durch einen Baumstumpf zu erkennen. Sobald man ihn betritt tauchen zwei Paladine der Bruderschaft auf, die den Spieler dazu auffordern alle! Ausrüstung abzulegen, ein Exprosives Halsband anzulegen und mit ihnen zu ihrem Anführer zu gehen. (Das geschieht nicht, wenn man Veronica als Begleiter dabei hat.) Für die Stählerne Bruderschaft gibt es zwei Lösungsoptionen: * Hidden Valley zerstören. Dazu muss man das Selbstzerstörungsterminal im zeriten Untergeschoss hacken (Sehr schwer) oder die drei Schüsselkarten vom Ältesten McNamanra, dem Obersten Paladin Hardin und dem Obersten Gelehrten Taggert stehlen um ein Passwort zu generieren. Sobald man den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus aktiviert hat werden alle in der Basis feindlich werden. Im Wachraum die Konsole mit der Steuerung für die Wachtürme zu hacken und diese umzuprogrammieren kann daher hilfreich sein. Auch hilft es nach Aktivierung der Selbstzerstörung eine Bruderschftsausrüstung anzulegen, so dass man ignoriert wird. * Die Bruderschaft davon überzeugen für die RNK zu arbeiten. Während er RNK Questreihe Für die Republik Teil II wird man von Colonel Moore gebeten die Bruderschaft zu vernichten, dann kann man mit dem Ältesten McNamara verhandeln die RNK zu unterstützen um so weitere Konflikte zu vermeiden. Das ist nicht möglich, wenn man Hardin geholfen hat Ältester zu werden, denn er wird auf gar keinen Fall mit der RNK zusammenarbeiten. Dem Ja-Sager kann man vor oder nach Colonel Moore bescheid geben. Rumser Um das Rumser Problem zu beheben muss man die Quest Volare! erfolgreich beenden, so dass sie einen bei der Schlacht um den Hoover Damm unterstützen. Während der Nebenquest ...tanzen die Ameisen auf dem Tisch kann man außerdem noch eine einzigartige Waffe mit den Namen Rums-Bums finden. Großkhane Die Großkhane können davon überzeugt werden einem zu helfen (durch die Quest Oh mein Papa) oder die Mojave zu verlassen. Als dritte Möglichkeit besteht auch noch die Khane völlig auszulöschen. Mit einem Sprachwert von 75 kann man Papa Khan auch dazu bringen die Khane als Selbmordattentäter zu benutzen, allerdings nur wenn man vorher die Allianz mit Ceasar's Legion aufgelöst hat. Wenn man nicht mit Papa Khan gesprochen hat, bevor man ihn tötet kann man diesen Teil beim Ja-Sager nicht völlig abschließen. Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft Nachdem man für die Feinschmeckergesellschaft das Kanibalismusproblem in der Quest Jenseits des Fleisches gelöst hat, kann man dem Ja-Sager berichten, dass die einen unterstützen werden. Teilweise kann es vorkommen, dass Marjorie nicht außerhalb der Mitgliederhallle auftaucht. Das kann man lösen indem man sie mit dem Consolen Befehl "prid 0010d4e7" und "moveto player", zu sich holt, oder indem man (zum Beispiel über "Kill" und "Resurrect") eines der anderen Mitglieder lootet und mit dem Schlüssel dann den Bereich betritt. Omertas Im Gomorrah erhählt man die Quest Schweigen ist Gold, bei der man sich entscheiden kann ob man lieber Cachino hilft den Plan der Bosse zu vereiteln oder diesen hilft den Strip anzugreifen. Wenn man Cachino hilft den Plan zu vereiteln kann man den Ja-Sager darüber informieren. Fertigstellung Hat man entweder alle Nebenquests erfüllt oder die Fraktionen ignoriert kann man den ja-Sager aufsuchen um die Quest zu beenden. Diese Quest ist sicherlich eine der längsten im Spiel alleine dadurch, dass sie fünf Teile hat die wiederum in Ketten von 2 bis 7 Teilen enden. Tagebucheinträge Infos * Das erfolgreiche Beednen diser Quest für zu den Quests Don't Tread on the Bear! und Beware the Wrath of Caesar!, Welche fehlschlagen, wenn man Wild Card: Führungswechsel beendet. * Beendet man den Wild Card: Führungswechsel zuerst kann man beide Quests trotzdem abschließen. en:Wild Card: Side Bets es:A grandes rasgos: apuestas laterales ru:Джокер: Делайте ваши ставки uk:Джокер: Робіть ваші ставки Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests Kategorie:ja-Sager Quests